What Happened Next
by Sora Moto
Summary: Sequel to Find Me A Cure. One-Shot. A quick look at how things turned out after Alfred's revelation.


Ok so I wrote this months ago, about the time I finished 'Find Me A Cure', and never posted it. but for those that would like to see how things turned out in the months following Alfred's little revelation I give you the sequel. Sort of. Its just the one chapter though, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the aftermath of revealing just who Elizabeth was to the world Alfred had had to field several questions about the how. Many nations were shocked to hear he had gotten pregnant, which led to several nations asking if this was something they needed to be worried about. Probably the one that got the most shocked looks was that Prussia had asked. Most hadn't even realized he was in a relationship with anyone. Let alone the fact that most of those concerned were the ones known to bottom in their relationships, so questions about what that meant for Prussia left most speechless. Matthew had just stood off to the side listening and shaking his head.

When things calmed down and the meeting progressed to its close the nations had all filed out, some in a more civilized manner than others. 'Put me down you bloody Frog!' Ivan made sure to grab Alfred by the wrist and lead him from the building. He had promised that they would talk about this latest revelation and Ivan was not about to let the other off without said talk.

They quickly reached his hotel room, despite the reluctance of his partner, and Ivan quickly led the other inside and closed the door. He was even sure to put out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. Once inside Ivan quickly maneuvered Alfred to the bed before pinning him there.

"Now dorogoi, explain to me exactly what you know about how you could have become pregnant."

"Er, well, its possible?"

Ivan did not seem pleased with this answer and brought a knee up between Alfred's legs, nudging his vital regions with his thigh.

"Teper' Fredka, you know better than to lie to mne."

Alfred whimpers a bit at the unspoken threat to his nether regions. Biting his lip he looks up into his lover's eyes before shyly turning his head. "I don't know all the 'why's for it but that time with Arthur was the first time I ever bottomed. After that its only been with you that I even considered bottoming. I didn't even realize she was like us until today Ivan."

Ivan raised his brow at the explanation. before pinning the other's hands above his head with one of his hands and gently stroking the blonde's cheek with the other. "Hmm. I suppose that is fine, but it does not explain why you could not tell me of her existence before today. Dorogoi, you know how fond I am of children. And on top of that," Here he ground his thigh against Alfred's manhood, causing the other to let out a small whine at the pressure. "You have been lying to me for some time now. Always making me wear a condom to prevent us from having any of our own."

Alfred gulps. He had been afraid of this. It wasn't so much that he didn't love the Russian, or even that he thought Ivan would make a bad father. No, he was sure that Ivan would make a wonderful doting father. No the reason he hadn't wanted Ivan to find out was because he knew that Ivan would want him to go into baby making mode if he ever found out and Alfred just didn't want to be stuck at home 'barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen' as some would put it. He also may have been a bit concerned about whether he would make a good parent himself.

"Ah, well Ivan. It its kinda for the same reason as why I hid her like I did. How would the world react to the two of us having a kid. It would always be in danger and I had no idea if it would be like us or not." Alfred hoped that was enough for the looming Russian. If not...

"Da, well things are not so bad now and more than likely any child we have will be Alaska, da? Or perhaps Washington or Oregon. Those were territories you bought from me, da?"

Alfred scrunched up his face for a moment before his eyes widened in surprise, how come he hadn't made that connection before. It was so obvious. He could only get pregnant from nations he had acquired land from and any children would be the representation of that land. Which meant there was a cap for the number of kids he could pop out with each nation. For Russia it would be three.

"Oh. Eheh. That makes sense." He looks up into the Russian's eyes once again and sees a hopeful look, almost like he is asking for permission. "Ivan... I, what if I'm a bad mother. What if they hate me or something because I suck at being responsible or whatever it is parents need to do." He knew it was uncalled for but he just had to voice his insecurities about all of this. "I know you'll make a great dad, but look at me. I can barely take care of a cat."

Ivan leans forward and shushes him with a soft kiss. "Shh, dorogoi. You will learn and I will be there with you throughout all of it. I will not let you be a bad... mother."

Hearing Ivan say it like that had Alfred blushing madly and he just nodded as Ivan began an assault on his exposed neck. It wasn't long before Alfred was writhing in pleasure under his lover's ministrations.

At the next world meeting, which was about six months after the previous meeting everyone was a bit surprised to see that Elizabeth had come and was carrying America's briefcase to his seat. Settling in she looked up at the curious looks she was getting. "Mom's not going to make it today and asked me to fill in for him."

England, who was seated next to her, turned to ask what most were thinking. "Why ever would the git not be able to make it in?"

"Well the first lady has ordered he stay in his room at the White House in case there are any complications, even though there are probably three more months before its due." She lets out a sigh. "Ivan practically threatened to tie him to his bed to prevent him from trying to come as well. Basically they are telling him he is to be waited on hand and foot till this is all over."

England just stares at her a bit. The two had been getting to know each other. She had spent a few weeks over in London shortly after their first meeting and then came over quite regularly after that. The two had quickly realized how similar they were and were able to bond as father and daughter. But this had completely thrown him for a loop. Just as he was about to inquire further Ivan burst through the door, smiling like it was the happiest day of his life before taking his seat next to the Baltics. Poor Latvia had nearly passed out at the Russian's appearance, seizing violently in his nervousness. Everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing and just stared at him. Then Italy, in all his oblivious glory, asked what had the Russian so happy today.

Ivan had turned and smiled even more broadly at the brunette. "Ah, well you see I am happy because my sladkii dorogoi is beremennaya."

The Italian just stared at him in confusion, "Ve~ Bearamenya?"

"Nyet, beremennaya. America is with child."

Every nation in the room erupted into loud shouts and outcries at this news. Some were congratulations, others were wondering why this would make the Russian so happy and still others were angry that Russia apparently knew before they did.


End file.
